ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Chronos and the Panther Girls
Flash Chronos and the Panther Girls is an American animated adventure-science fiction-comedy television series, being created by TBD. It was produced by Warner Bros. Television Animation and it aired on as part of from September 16th, 1995 until TBD 1999. Synopsis The series follows the renowed space explorer Flash Chronos and his three human-like panther allies in their quest for adventure and fun. Characters Main *'Flash Chronos' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a sarcastic space explorer who ends up teaming up with the Panther Girls to explore the cosmos. *'Felina' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a flirtatious panther girl who leads the trio and wants to be a great hero, often making sassy remarks about several events. *'Purrsie' (voiced by Jodi Benson) - an intelligent panther girl who provides the team with info and gadgets as well as giving them lessons about history and the space's inhabitants. *'Roarie' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a cowardly panther girl who tries to do her best, even though she sometimes prefers to stay home, often hiding whenever there's danger. Supporting *'Boss Man' (voiced by Peter Cullen) - the short-tempered head of the Galactic Protection Agency who often argues with the team due to their constant rule breaking. **'4576' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Boss Man's robotic assistant who is assigned to help and tries to calm down his boss whenever he rages at the team. *'Dr. Nucleus' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - the GPA's shy head scientist who provides useful inventions to the team, even though some of them backfire at him. *'Merry Hant' (voiced by ) - a happy merchant who occasionally sells several items like potions, tools or just random stuff to the crew. *'Chase' (voiced by Gregg Berger) - a friendly rival to Flash who TBD. **'Jackala' (voiced by ) - Chase's beautiful jackal girl sidekick who is TBD. *'Lucy' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - a happy teenage girl who TBD. *'star, parody of Al Pacino' (voiced by Jeff Bennett, Maurice LaMarche, Corey Burton, Carlos Alazraqui, Pat Fraley, Townsend Coleman or TBD) - TBD *'The High Chancellor' (voiced by Frank Welker) - the cosmos' most powerful authority who TBD. * Antagonists *'Empress Lucina' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - the vile ruler of the Luna Empire who aims for the destruction of whoever tries to stop her empire. *'Cybtronix' (voiced by Tony Jay) - a power-hungry cyborg who using massive weapons like a death beam and an army to turn the universe submissive towards him. *'Dr. Go-Mad' (voiced by ) - a mad scientist who is responsible for TBD. *'The Plant Queen' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a TBD human-like plant who likes to cause chaos and TBD. *'The Mixers', consisting of: **'Jimmy' (voiced by Scott Menville) - the self-absorbed lead singer of the Mixers who TBD. **'Linda' (voiced by Tara Charendoff) - the seductive backup singer of the Mixers who TBD. **'guy' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - the calculating guitarist of the Mixers who TBD. **'chick' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - the vain drummer of the Mixers who TBD. * Episodes Reboot Trivia *It is implied that the Panther Girls have a crush on Flash. **In an episode set in the future, it is revealed that they eventually got together and they had children who follow their footsteps. *Flash's voice is based on the one of actor Charlie Sheen. *The High Chancellor is a caricature of then-President of the United States Bill Clinton. * Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:The WB Category:Kids' WB Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:1995 Category:1999 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas